LA LISTA
by 94mabu94
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si tu mejor amigo e interés amoroso está en la lista de objetivos de la chica más popular de la escuela? ¿Te quedarías con los brazos cruzados o harías cualquier cosa para impedirlo?
1. Capitulo 1

**Otra jornada escolar llegaba a su fin, los estudiantes estaban felices de por fin llegar al fin de semana, cada grupo discutía sobre lo que iban a hacer en sus días de descanso y salían rápidamente de esa "cárcel educativa" **

Sp: Gretch, entonces ¿si me vas a ayudar a estudiar para el examen de química, mañana?

Gr: Ya te dije que si, pero vayámonos rápido, quieres

Sp: ¿Y desde cuándo la chica mas inteligente de la escuela quiere salir rápido de ella?

Gr: Jajaja, que graciosa. Pues porque soy la más inteligente tengo que llegar temprano a mis clases particulares de química avanzada

Sp: Huay, amiga, clases en un viernes después de clases, definitivamente tu "si sabes lo que es diversión"

Gr: Es divertido prepararse para un buen futuro, deberías intentarlo

Sp: "Si, claro" Los viernes son para descansar y para ver maratones de películas toda la noche

Gr: Y pasarla con Tj

Sp: Ya Grundel, deja de molestarme con eso, ya te dije que es una tradición que tenemos desde niños

Gr: "Aja"

Sp: ¿No es que ibas tarde para tu súper clase?

Gr: Claro, ahora si te conviene. Pero tienes razón, ¿me acompañas hasta la salida?

Sp: No, tengo que ir al baño un momento

Gr: ¿Te espero?

Sp: No, estas de afán, no quiero que me estés apresurando

Gr: Vale, nos vemos mañana

Sp: Ok, que te diviertas en tu súper clase

Gr: Lo haré

**Al entrar al baño todo estaba normal, parecía estar vacío ya que la mayoría de estudiantes habían salido de la escuela, pero justo cuando iba a salir escucho un pequeño sonido, algo así como un lamento. Se devolvió para encontrar el origen de aquel ruido, al final de los cubículos encontro a una chica llorando, por un momento pensó en irse y hacer de cuenta de que no había visto nada, pero le gano la compasión y se acercó a la chica**

Sp: ¿Estas bien?

AT: Que te importa

Sp: Eso me pasa por tratar de ser amable y más con una Ashley, yo no tengo la culpa de que se te haya acabado tu labial favorito

AT: Lo siento, se que no tienes la culpa, pero me siento terrible; y yo ya no soy una de las "Ashleys"

SP: ¿Puedo saber porque o me vas a enviar al diablo de nuevo?

AT: Lo que pasa es que Ashley A. se enojo conmigo porque no tengo las mismas expectativas que ellas hacia el futuro

SP: No te entiendo

AT: Estábamos hablando de que íbamos a hacer cuando saliéramos de la escuela y se me soltó que quería estudiar medicina

SP: ¿Y?

AT: Pues según Ashley A. las únicas carreras aptas para nosotras son las que tienen que ver con moda y estilo. Que no quiere un cerebrito nerd en su grupo. Me dijo que si quería seguir con ellas debía elegir una carrera que este a la altura

SP: ¿Que? Ella no tiene derecho a elegir sobre tu futuro, la medicina es una carrera increible, esa zorra es una cabeza hueca superficial... Lo siento, olvide que es tu amiga

AT: ¿Amiga? Una amiga no hace eso, ademas tienes razón, es una zorra, solo una zorra tendria la lista que tiene ella

SP: ¿Que lista?

AT: Mierda, creo que hable de mas, olvidalo si, me tengo que ir a casa

SP: Claro que no, ahora mismo me cuentas de que lista estas hablando

AT: Uhhh, Ok, pero solo porque has sido amable conmigo, pero jurame que no le vas a contar a nadie. Si ahora esta enojada, no me imagino lo que sera capaz de hace si se entera que le conte a alguien de su secreto

SP: Si, si, escupelo

AT: Es que ella... Tiene una lista de chicos

SP: ¿Y?

AT: Es una lista de los chicos mas populares de la escuela. Los deportistas obviamente, y cada vez que se acuesta con uno lo tacha de la lista, es como una meta para ella

SP: ¡¿Qué?! Esta loca, ¿Como puede tratar a los chicos como objetos? Y... ¿Mis amigos estan en esa lista?

AT: Algunos si, pero igual no se mucho de eso. Solo me la dejo ver una vez y la tiene guardada en su casillero

SP: Y ¿No te da curiosidad verla?

AT: No, es mejor no hacerla enojar

SP: Para lo que me importa si la tonta esa se enoja... ¿Podrías mostrármela?

AT: Ya te dije que no quiero meterme en más problemas... Pero eso sí, ni se te ocurra que te voy a decir que la clave de su casillero es 269 y mucho menos vayas a buscarla personalmente

SP: Gracias, te prometo que si me descubren no te echare al agua. Y, bueno se que no me lo has pedido, pero te aconsejo que luches por tus sueños y que no dejes que una niñita tonta te diga lo que puedes hacer o lo que no

AT: Gracias

SP: No es nada, tal vez lo mejor que te pueda pasar es alejarte de esas chicas toxicas, bueno, mis amigos y yo no somos los mejores en tendencias de ultima moda, pero si alguna vez te sientes sola, todos nos alegraremos de que te nos unas cuando quieras

AT: Gracias de nuevo

Ashley T. salio del baño, y aunque Spinelli se sentia bien al haberla ayudado, sentia una gran curiosidad por aquella lista. No se aguanto las ganas y aprovechando de que la escuela estaba vacia fue en busca del casillero; no fue dificil encontrarlo, era el casillero más rosa y lleno de brillos de la escuela, realmente asqueroso. No perdio tiempo, puso la contraseña y el casillero se abrio de inmediato, empezo a buscar rapidamente y cuando encontro lo que buscaba, saco su celular y lo fotografio, dejo todo en su lugar y cerro de nuevo el casillero, salio de la escuela y se dirigió hasta su casa. Al llegar ahí saludo a sus padres y se disculpo con ellos por no sentarse a cenar excusandose en que no se sentia muy bien y que iba a dormir un poco; subio las escaleras, entro a su cuarto, cerro la puerta y saco su celular. Busco la fotografia que habia tomado algunas horas atras y se dispuso a observarla. Vaya que la chica era una zorra, estaban todos los nombres de los deportistas, todo iba bien hasta que llego a los primeros puestos: 3. "Lawson", 2. "Vince" y 1. "Tj". Mierda, sabia que lo más probable es que estuvieran ahí, pero aun guardaba la esperanza de que los dejara por fuera

SP: ¿Que le pasa a esta estupida? ¿Porque tiene a los chicos en esta estúpida lista? Y ¿Porque Tj es el unico que no tiene una X en su nombre y en lugar de eso tiene un gran circulo a su alrededor?


	2. Capitulo 2

**La chica seguía divagando frenéticamente, hasta que la voz de su madre la hizo salir de sus pensamientos**

MSP: Tesoro

SP: ¿Que pasa mamá? Te dije que no me siento bien

MSP: Entonces ¿le digo a tu amiguito que venga mas tarde?

SP: ¡No! Dile que suba

MSP: Ok tesoro... Cariño puedes pasar, esta en su habitación

TJ: Gracias señora Spinelli... Hola Spin

SP: Hola

TJ: ¿Que te pasa?

SP: Nada

TJ: Por favor Spinelli, no me puedes mentir a mí, soy tu mejor. Te conozco perfectamente y sé cuando estas enojada

SP: ¿Debería estar enojada por algo?

TJ: No lo se, por eso te pregunto

SP: ¿No me acabas de decir que eres mi mejor amigo y que me conoces al 100%?

TJ: Si, pero no soy adivino, ¿Porque estas tan molesta?

SP: No estoy molesta... Solo estoy un poco cansada, esta semana ha sido algo pesada

TJ: Lo se; pero nada mejor para relajarse que unas buenas películas de acción y un tazón lleno de palomitas. Entonces ¿Las traigo o nos vamos a mi casa?

SP: Vamos a la tuya, no tengo ganas de quedarme aquí

TJ: Ok, alista tus cosas y yo les voy a decir a tus papás que te vas conmigo

SP: Sabes que no tengo que pedir permiso para salir contigo, ¿verdad?

TJ: Lo se, solo queria ser buen chico y darte algo de tiempo, y comer alguna de las delicias de tu madre

SP: Me imaginaba, si quieres ve y robame a mis padres un rato

TJ: Me ofendes con eso, yo nunca me robaría a tus padres

SP: Lo que tu digas, aveces pienso que te quieren mas a ti que a mi

TJ: ¡Oye! Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan adorable y de que todos me amen

SP: Uy, sabes que te quiero, pero aveces eres un idiota arrogante

TJ: Pero soy el idiota que mas quieres

SP: Sigue soñando...TJ

TJ: Dime

SP: Si algo especial te ocurriera, me lo dirías ¿verdad? Somos mejores amigos. Nunca me ocultarías nada, ¿cierto?

El chico de la gorra roja se incomodo y hasta se sonrojo un poco, pero intento responder de la manera más natural posible

TJ: Claro. ¿Pero porque me lo preguntas?

SP: No, por nada, solo son bobadas, olvídalo

TJ: ¿Segura? ¿No quieres que hablemos de algo en especial?

SP: Que no, ya vete y déjame buscar mis cosas

El fin de semana llego a su fin, y en su lugar dio paso a una nueva semana

Gu: Hola chicos

Tj: Hola Gus ¿Como te acabo de ir en el campamento con tu padre?

Gu: Super, pesacamos, encendimos una fogata, vimos las estrellas, fue fabuloso

M: Oh, que maravilloso, hay que admirar todos esos pequeños detalles que nos brinda la naturaleza

Gr: Y hablando de naturaleza ¿como van con el proyecto de biología?

V: Oh princesa, no empieces a hablar de tareas antes de que suene la campana, eso trae mala suerte

Gr: Bueno, yo solo me preocupo por ustedes

SP: Ehhh, chicos olvide algo en mi casillero, nos vemos luego, adios... Hola

AT: Hola

SP: Veo que aun no te reúnes con tu grupito

AT: No, tienes razon, si en verdad son mis amigas deberian aceptarme tal cual soy

SP: Claro, oye sera que podemos hablar

AT: Viste la lista, cierto

SP: Si

AT: Lo siento, estaba muy furiosa ese día y no pude cerrar la boca, pero es mejor que dejemos las cosas asi

SP: No puedo

AT: ¿Por tus amigos?

SP: Si, por ellos, ¿Porque TJ es el único con un circulo y sin una X?

AT: No lo se, ya te dije que vi la lista solo una vez, la unica aparte de Ashley A que la conoce al 100 es Asley B, lo unico que se es que las X son los chicos con los que ella ya... Ya se acosto

SP: Eso quiere decir que TJ es el Unico que falta ¿Pero qué significa el círculo? Porque si fuera porque es su proximo objetivo todos los demas lo tendrian

AT: Tal vez es porque el especial

SP: ¿Especial?

AT: Si, para ella el siempre ha sido fascinante, es uno de los mejores jugadores de la escuela y se la lleva bien con todos pero no anda con los mas populares simplemente porque no quiere

SP: Asi que la bruja esa solo lo quiere para ganar fama. No deberia de extrañarme. Entonces me decias que las X son objetivos alcanzados

AT: Exacto

SP: Uhhh, bueno, nos vemos luego

Profesor: Después en el año de 1986...

SP: Buenos días

Profesor: Señorita Spinelli, no recuerdo que este en esta clase, ademas empezamos hace 15 minutos, ¿a que se debe su visita?

SP: Lo siento señor Broke, no queria interrumpir, pero es que el entrenador quiere ver a Vince, dice que es urgente

Profesor: Señor La Salle ya escucho, puede salir

**El chico salio algo confundido, justo cuando iba a preguntarle a su amiga para que lo necesitaba el entrenador, ella le puso su celular en la cara**

SP: ¿Que significa esto?

V: ¿Que?

SP: Esta lista Vince, ¿Porque estas en ella?

V: No lo se, nunca la he visto en mi vida

SP: Okay, seré directa ¿Te has acostado con alguna de las Ashleys?

V: ¿Y tú cómo?... Que te importa es mi vida personal

SP: Lo tomare como un si. Si quieres saber porque se, es por esta hermosa lista, tu amiguita la hizo para saber con cuantos chicos se podia divertir y tu eres uno de los afortunados

V: No inventes. Dejame ver... Wow, si que son muchos chicos. Y Tj también esta

SP: Él no ha hecho nada, por eso no tiene la X roja

V: Esto es super raro. Mira se que estas molesta, pero fue algo casual, estabamos en una fiesta y yo estaba un poco pasado de copas y solo paso

SP: Aja, te acostaste con una de nuestras peores enemigas y crees que todo sigue bien

V: Mira se que meti las patas hasta el fondo, pero fue hace mucho, si, ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto

SP: Y ¿TJ lo sabe?

V: Claro... Uhhh, ya entiendo, si te hace sentir mejor, eso paso mucho antes de que Gretchen y yo empezaramos a salir y ella ya lo sabe

SP: ¿Enserio?

V: Claro, recuerdas cuando estuvo enojada conmigo y no me hablo como por 2 semanas

SP: Si. Nunca dijo porque estaba asi, ni siquiera a mí

V: Ahora lo sabes... Dejame ver, ¿Enserio estoy en el 2 lugar? Debo ser uno de los mejores

SP: Sucio... Pero en verdad eres el primero, Tj ya no formara parte de esa porquería

V: ¿Se lo vas a decir?

SP: No, y tú tampoco lo vas a hacer, si quieres conservar todos tus huesos sanos

V: No tienes que amenazarme, somos amigos, recuerdalo

SP: Porque somos amigos te lo estoy advirtiendo

**La mitad de las clases habían pasado y por fin llegaba la hora del descanso**

M: Spinelli vamos a jugar football un rato

SP: No, gracias Mikey, ve tu

M: ¿Estas segura? Los chicos nos estan esperando

SP: Si, necesito hablar con Gretchen un par de cosas

M: Oh, entiendo, necesitan compartir los aspectos mas intimos de su naturaleza femenina

SP: Uhhh, si, algo asi, saludame a los chicos... Grundler

Gr: Spinelli creí que estarías en las canchas jugando...

SP: No, Grecth, necesito de tu ayuda urgente

Gr: Ahora ¿En qué lío te metiste?

SP: En ninguno... Al menos yo no

Gr: ¿De que hablas?

SP: Es algo secreto, necesito que hablemos en un lugar mas privado

Gr: Vamos a la biblioteca

**Las chicas se dirigieron hacia biblioteca, la mas alta de las dos sonrió amablemente a la bibliotecaria, una mujer anciana que con mucha simpatía le regreso la sonrisa. Luego llegaron hasta el rincón más alejado de está, en donde no habían estudiantes ni nadie que las pudiera interrumpir**

Gr: ¿Que te pasa Spinelli? Ya me tienes nerviosa con tanto misterio

**La chica pelinegra le mostró la pantalla de su celular en donde tenía la foto del gran problemon, e intento resumirle de la manera mas breve la situación**

Gr: Wow, que horror, no me gusta juzgar a las personas, pero esa chica si que es, es...

SP: Una zorra, si lo es... Y lamento lo de Vince

Gr: Descuida, ya lo sabia, me lo conto antes de que empezaramos a salir; lo que no sabia es que ella se hubiera acostado con tantos chicos antes, digo obviamente sabia que no era virgen, pero tampoco crei que tuviera esos alcances. Me alegra haberlo obligado a hacerse esos examenes

SP: ¿Que exámenes?

Gr: Bueno, es algo vergonzoso, pero ahora que se todo esto no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Cuando Vince me pidio que fuera su novia yo le dije que si pero con dos condiciones, la primera era que desde ese momento me tenia que ser fiel y la segunda que tenia que hacerse unos exámenes médicos para asegurarnos de que no le habian contagiado ninguna enfermedad. Por supuesto se molesto y al principio no quería pero al final acepto y gracias a Dios todos le salieron muy bien

SP: ahhhh, que bueno... Pero yo no quiero que TJ llegue a ese punto, no me lo imagino con... con esa. Gretchen tenemos que ayudarlo, no podemos permitir que ella lo utilice y le haga daño

Gr: Pues facil, se lo decimos y ya

SP: ¡No! No podemos decirle nada sobre esto

Gr: ¿Porque?

SP: Porque... Porque me da miedo

Gr: ¿De que?

SP: De que, aunque él sepa las verdaderas intenciones de ella aun quiera continuar

Gr: ¿Estas loca? Por Dios Spinelli pareciera que no lo conocieras, él no es así, ademas TJ solo tiene ojos para ti

SP: Ahora la que dice estupideces eres tú, nosotros solo somos amigos

G: Podras engañar a todo el mundo, inclusive a ti misma, pero a mi no, yo soy tu mejor amiga, te conozco y se que te mueres por él, he visto como lo miras y a las chicas que le coquetean. Y tambien lo conozco a él y se que siente lo mismo, no se porque no son capaces de decirselo y acabar con todo esto. Inclusive Vince y yo pensabamos que ustedes saldrian juntos antes que nosotros

SP: Okay, okay, tu eres la genio que lo sabe todo. Pero yo no voy a arriesgar una amistad tan grande sin estar segura de que él siente lo mismo. Y no me insistas, quieres

Gr: Entonces ¿Que quieres que hagamos?

SP: Evitarlo, no podemos permitir que la reina de las porristas se acerque a Tj a menos de cinco metros y menos dejarlos solos

Gr: Cuando se te mete algo a la cabeza es imposible sacartelo, ya no me queda de otra que ayudarte. Pero no crees que debemos saber con certeza en cuanto tiempo la bruja tiene pensado poner a cabo su plan

SP: ¿Y como vamos a saberlo?

G: Haciendo calculos matematicos, claro esta. Mira, con Vince estuvo aproximadamente hace 3 meses, tendriamos que hablar con otro chico de la lista para poder validar la hipotesis, preferiblemente con el que este en tercer lugar

SP: Ay no, con todos menos Lawson, sabes que me tiene ganas desde hace dos años y no lo soporto

Gr: Te toca sacrificarte, estamos haciendo esto por TJ

SP: De acuerdo, hablare con ese idiota

**No les fue difícil encontrarlo, Lawson se encontraba en la cancha de basketball. Muy a su pesar Spinelli tuvo que usar sus "encantos" para que el chico hablara, pero fue mas fácil de lo que creía, después de un par de pestañeos y sonrisitas, el chico canto como un gallo, al terminar se despidieron excusándose en que tenían muchas tareas que hacer**

SP: A ver cerebrito, según tus cuentas, ¿cuanto tiempo nos queda para salvar a TJ?

Gr: Exactamente, una semana

SP: Vaya, no pensé que sería tan pronto. Pero prepárate, porque la otra semana, Vince, tu y yo nos convertiremos en la sombra de TJ

Gr: ¿Vas a meter a Vince en esto?

SP: Claro, no los debe por haber emparentado con el enemigo

**Todo estaba tranquilo a la semana siguiente, hasta mitad de la misma. Tj y Vince acaban de salir del gimnasio y se dirigian a encontrarse con el resto de la pandilla, pero antes de llegar a ellos se les atravesaron el grupo de porristas mas escandaloso de la escuela**

A: Hola chicos

V: Hola

TJ: Yo no hice nada, te lo juro

AA: ¿Nada de que?

TJ: ¿No vienes a pelear por una broma que te hicieron?

AA: No, ay TJ que divertido eres

TJ: ¿Entonces?

AA: Solo queríamos saludarlos, verdad chicas

Otras A: Claro

TJ: Uhhh, gracias... ¿Ustedes no eran 4?

AA: Si, digamos que nuestra amiga esta en vacaciones

V: Oh, que bien, nos alegra mucho haberlas saludado pero tenemos algo de prisa, adios

AA: Claro, nos vemos luego

**La chica de melena rubia les hizo un guiño con el ojo, luego dio la vuelta y se marcho sensualmente con su grupo de amigas**

TJ: Eso estuvo raro, ¿desde cuando las Ashleys son tan amables con nosotros?

V: No lo se amigo, las chicas son raras

**En la cafetería**

V: Hermano, puedes ir por refrescos mientras busco a los demas

TJ: Seguro

V: ¡Ya empezó!

Gr: ¿Ya?

SP: ¡Maldición!

Gu: ¿Ya empezó qué?

SP: Eso no te importa Griswald

Gr: ¡Spinelli!

SP: Lo siento Gus

V: Si Spinelli, no podemos ocultarles esto, ellos tambien son nuestros amigos

SP: Vince cállate

V: Claro que no, los chicos tienen derecho a saber del concurso

M: ¿Cual concurso?

V: Es un concurso de un viaje a los mejores museos del país por tres grandiosas semanas

TJ: Hola chicos, mira Vince tu bebida

Vince: Gracias

TJ: ¿De que estaban hablando?

Gu: Del concurso del viaje que hay ¿te vas a inscribir?

TJ: No creo, solo son 2 ganadores por grado, y no me imagino estar 2 semanas sin alguno de ustedes

**Mientras hablaban el grupito de porristas pasaban frente a ellos, y la líder saludaba con risitas y miradas a TJ. Spinelli se dio cuenta inmediatamente y disimulando que su amigo tenia algo en el cabello, lo hizo mirar a otro lugar**

TJ: ¿Ya? ¿Que tenia?

SP: Oh nada, solo era una pelusa, pero sabes, tienes razón en cuanto a ese viaje, no sabes con que ser desagradable te tocara ir, es mejor no arriesgarse

M: Pero todos somos compañeros, debemos aprender a convivir y a ser felices juntos. Ademas el premio lo vale, ver tan bellas esculturas y obras de artes, que con amor nos dejaron nuestros antepasados es una experiencia inolvidable

Gu: Y sin contar con los registros hiatoricos de las guerras que hemos tenido, las estrategias, sus protagonistas, inclusive deben conservar algunas armas de mas de cien años

Gr: Lo sé, un museo es el paraíso para un científico

M: ¿Tu si te vas a inscribir?

Gr: Ya lo hice, a primera hora

V: Nena ¿porque no me dijiste?

Gr: Porque tu sabias que esas cosas me gustan, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad; pero descuida también te inscribí a ti

V: Fabuloso, espero que ganemos, así tendremos 3 semanas sin clases

Gr: Juuu, ya decía yo que era muy raro que te emocionaras por ese viaje

Gu: Yo también quiero inscribirme, ¿Vamos Mikey?

M: Claro... Chicos enserio ¿no quieren inscribirse?

TJ y SP: No

Gu: Esta bien, ustedes se lo pierden, nos vemos luego

**Al día siguiente todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en el auditorio ya que iban a dar el nombre de los ganadores, ya habían nombrado a los chicos de los otros grados y solo faltaban los de ultimo año**

Director: Y los ultimos ganadores del gran viaje son: Michael Blumberg y Gustav Patton Griswald. Felicitaciones a todos los ganadores y recuerden ir a mi oficina para obtener toda la informacion necesaria

Gr: Felicidades chicos

Gu: Lo ves TJ, si se podia ganar junto a un amigo

TJ: Tienes razon Gus, me alegro por ustedes

M: ¡Vamos Gus! Ya quiero saber todos los detalles de nuestra maravillosa aventura

**Unas horas más tarde**

AA: Hola TJ, supe que tus amigos ganaron, ¿No te gustaría ir a celebrar?

SP: ¿Y porque diablos no invitan a Gus y a Mikey? Despues de todo ellos fueron los que ganaron

AB: No estamos hablando contigo marimacha

**En ese momento la paciencia de Spinelli llego a su límite, se lanzó hacia las chicas con los puños al frente y dispuesta a golpearlas, ellas pegaron un grito ahogado y antes de que pudiera tocarlas sintio que alguien la sujetaba de la cintura y le hablaba al oído**

TJ: Spin, no lo hagas

SP: Pero, acabas de escuchar lo que ne dijeron

TJ: Lo se, pero no quiero que te metas en problemas, hazlo por mi ¿si?

SP: Odio que siempre me convezcas de todo. De acuerdo no las golpeare... Ya puedes soltarme

**TJ un poco sonrojado la soltó, aunque a Spinelli le encantaba estar entre sus brazos le daba un poco de pena que hubiera tanta gente alrededor de ellos. Así que muy a su pesar tuvo que separarse de él y actuar con indiferencia**

Tj: Spinelli tiene razon, somos un equipo, si vamos a celebrar, lo vamos a hacer todos

AA: Claro, a eso me refería, antes de que me interrumpieran iba a decirle que todos están invitados a comer helado

Gr: Les estaremos avisando cualquier cosa

AA: Okay, estamos hablando, adiós

AG: Y TJ mira a ver si controlas a tu chica

AA: ¡Ashley! No seas imprudente y grosera. Spinelli no es su chica, ellos solo son amigos, TJ es un chico completamente libre ¿o no?

SP: Si... Y tu tambien controla un poco a tus perritas falderas

V: Jaja, fue muy divertido hablar con ustedes, pero ya es hora de entrar a clases, vamos

**A la hora de la salida todos se reunieron de nuevo, Gus y Mikey estaban muy emocionados hablando de su viaje y de todos los lugares que iban a visitar. Aunque Spinelli estaba mas tranquila, aun estaba enojada por el tropezón que había tenido esa mañana**

Gu: Definitivamente es nuestra semana, nos ganamos el viaje y ahora hasta las Ashleys nos invitaron a comer helado para celebrar

M: Si, yo sabia que en el fondo de sus corazones tambien habia bondad

TJ: Bueno chicos nos vemos en la heladeria, adios

**Eran las seis de la tarde y TJ salio de su casa para ir a comer con sus amigos, pero antes paso por la casa de Spinelli para ir con ella. Cuando llego saludo a sus padres y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, pero se molesto un poco al encantarla viendo televisión y sin ni siquiera empezado a alistar**

TJ: ¿Porque no te has vestido?

SP: No estoy desnuda Detweiler

TJ: Muy graciosa, pero vamos a llegar tarde

SP: Pues vete solo, yo no pienso ir

TJ: ¿Porque?

SP: Sabes que no soporto a esas niñitas, al menos a la mayoria de ellas. Y ellas no hacen nada de a gratis, seguro quieren sacar algo con esto

TJ: Okay, vístete

SP: ¿No me escuchaste? No voy a ir

TJ: ¿Y quien te dijo que vamos a ir a la heladería?

SP: ¿Que?

TJ: ¿No tienes hambre?

SP: La verdad si

TJ: Pues yo tambien. Vamos y comemos en otro lado, no pienso dejarte sola mientras todos se divierten, escuche de un nuevo restaurante de comida rapida con tematica de superheroes y tiras comicas

SP: Fabuloso, dame un minuto y estoy lista

**Al otro día en la escuela**

SP: Viste ese tipo gordo disfrazado de Superman

TJ: Si, más bien parecía Gordo-man o Pacman azul

SP: Jajaja, si fue muy divertido verlo

TJ: Si, súper, ayer la pase muy bien

SP: Yo también

**Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, y lentamente se fueron acercando, hasta que el sonido de la campana los detuvo, algo acalorados se alejaron y prefirieron hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada, un poco nerviosa y aun sonrojada la chica rompió aquel silencio incomodo que empezaba a reinar en medio de ellos**

SP: Creo que tengo que ir a clases

TJ: Si, yo tambien, nos vemos al rato


	3. Capitulo 3

**Spinelli tuvo suerte de que su salón quedara cerca, pero Tj tuvo que caminar un poco mas, cuando estaba a punto de entrar una voz chillona lo detuvo**

AA: Hola TJ

TJ: Hola Ashley

AA: Ayer nos divertimos mucho, pero te estuvimos esperando ¿porque no fuiste?

TJ: Se me presento otro asunto

AA: Que mal, para otro día sera. ¿No puedes hoy?

TJ: No, lo siento, hoy es viernes

AA: Por eso, es inicio de fin de semana, que mejor día para salir a divertirte

TJ: Creeme, todos los viernes de mi agenda estan ocupados. Lo siento

AA: Wow no sabía que eres un chico tan solicitado. A mi papi le vendria bien un chico así para uno de sus puestos más importantes en una de sus muchas empresas

TJ: Gracias por la oferta, lo pensare, tengo que entrar a clases, nos vemos luego

AA: Por supuesto bombón, nos vemos luego

**La jornada escolar había finalizado, y la banda estaba despidiendo a sus amigos antes de su partida. Mientras los chicos se entretenían un rato las chicas se apartaron un poco para poder hablar un poco más tranquilas**

SP: ¿Cómo les fue ayer?

Gr: Bien, los chicos estaban muy contentos

SP: Lamento no haber ido, no quise abandonar a Gus y a Mikey en su celebración, pero sabes que no soporto a esas porristas

Gr: Créeme yo tampoco... Pero que raro, justamente tampoco fue TJ, que coincidencia ¿no?

SP: Ya, deja de echarme indirectas. Pues si, TJ paso por mi y como le dije que no quería ir, fuimos a comer a otro lado

Gr: Aja... Una cita romántica, pichoncitos

SP: Solo comimos hamburguesas. No fue una cita... A propósito, ¿Como se puso la rubia tonta cuando se dio cuenta que Tj no iría?

Gr: Oh amiga, creo que si te hubiera gustado estar ahí, se puso como loca

SP: ¿Enserio?

Gr: Si, hasta sus amigas se divirtieron y hablaron con nosotros, al principio ella estaba contenta porque tu no llegabas, pero cuando vio que TJ tampoco iria se puso a caminar como loca por todas partes y nos preguntaba cada cinco minutos si él nos habia llamado o enviado un mensaje, se puso totalmente roja de la ira, trato de disimular pero obviamente no me pudo engañar

SP: Pues que siga así de desesperada, porque nunca va a lograr su cometido

**Otro fin de semana pasaba y todo marchaba bien, TJ y Spinelli se reunieron para su noche de películas como cada semana, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar de lo que casi sucede entre ellos; decidieron en cambio seguir con sus vidas normalmente, como los grandes amigos que eran. Al llegar a la escuela no fueron ajenos a la nueva conversación de los estudiantes, todo el mundo hablaba del parque de atracciones que había llegado a la ciudad y por supuestos todos querían ir a la inauguración, sin importar que apenas era el primer día de la semana**

V: Que genial, si oyeron que en al final del Terminator 5000 te esperan ambulancias porque nadie sale cuerdo de ese juego

TJ: Si, Tenemos que ir... Es una pena que Gus y Mikey se pierdan esto

Gr: ¿Bromeas? Ellos deben estar pasándola mejor, rodeados de todos esos genios y sus increíbles inventos, las diferentes teorías de la evolución y los mayores descubrimientos de la humanidad. Como me hubiera encanto estar aya en estos momentos

V: Ya nena, no te pongas triste, te prometo que te voy a llevar a todos los museos del país, que digo del país, del mundo entero

Gr: Eres un lindo, te adoro

V: Yo también mi linda científica

**TJ y Spinelli no pudieron aguantar la risa y soltaron una carcajada, empezaban a retorcerse y a llorar de la risa**

Gr: Que odiosos, ya los veré después iguales o peores que nosotros

**Esas palabras les cayo como un baldado de agua fría, inmediatamente dejaron de reírse y tomaron una postura seria, un silencio incomodo empezó a surgir en medio de todos hasta que la persona menos indicada acabo con él**

AA: Hola a todos... Oh, ¿TJ vas a ir al parque de atracciones esta noche?

TJ: Ehh, seguro

AA: Perfecto, nos vemos alla

Gr: Si, Ashley, nos vemos todos alla

AA: Como sea, tengo que ir a la practica, adios, vamos chicas

Otras A: Adios

**Llego la noche y como era de esperarse el parque de atracciones estaba completamente lleno, habían atracciones gigantescas, juegos de premios y un montón de comida, el lugar perfecto para los adolescentes. TJ y su banda acaban de llegar y estaban emocionados al ver tal espectáculo**

SP: Esto es genial

TJ: Si, ya quiero montarme en todas las atracciones

Gr: Oh, no, Vince acabo de recordar algo

V: ¿Que?

Gr: Prometimos que ibamos a ayudarle a mi mamá con las compras hoy

V: Pero Gretch, no podemos...

**La chica le dio disimuladamente un codazo a su novio y este al fin entendió la indirecta y le siguió el juego**

V: A si, ya me acorde, bueno ni modo, vendremos otro día

SP: Si, tienen razón...

Gr: No, no, no, ustedes dos no van a ningún lado, tienen que aprovechar el momento, Vince y yo vendremos otro día

TJ: Pero se supone que vendríamos todos juntos

V: Hermano, no puedo hacer enojar a mi suegra. Ademas ya saben que este tipo de eventos se disfrutan mas en parejas, adiós

**Cuando sus amigos se fueron, TJ y Spinelli se quedaron un rato pensando, pero al final les hicieron caso y fueron a divertirse, se montaron en las atracciones mas extremas y comieron montones de comida chatarra, estas dos no eran una buena combinación, pero por tanta diversión valía la pena**

TJ: Uy, creo que voy a vomitar

SP: Yo también, ¿quieres subir a otra atracción?

TJ: Claro

AA: Nos encontramos de nuevo, creo que es el destino

SP: ¿Que quieres?

AA: Contigo nada, T ¿ya subiste al túnel del amor?

SP: No lo llames así, y no, de hecho ahora íbamos a la cabaña del terror

AA: ¿Y el resto? ¿Donde estan sus otros amigos? Crei que iban a venir en grupo

TJ: Si, pero se les presento un problema y tuvieron que irse

AT: Ashley

AA: Ashley T no ves que estoy ocupada, ¿que quieres?

AT: Acabo de ver una chica con tu mismo vestido

AA: ¿Que? Eso es imposible, yo uso diseños originales, debe ser una mala imitación, vamos chicas, tenemos que hablar con esa roba estilos

SP: TJ ve comprando las boletas ¿si?

TJ: Okay, te espero en la fila

SP: Gracias... Pero, ¿porque volviste a andar con esas tontas?

AT: No tengo opción

SP: Claro que la tienes

TJ: Spin, ¿vienes o no?

SP: Si, ya voy

AT: Te están esperando, adiós

**Al entrar a la casa del terror la diversión empezó de nuevo, corrían y corrían a través de diferentes salas llenas de fantasmas, vampiros, hombres lobos y otro tipo de criaturas, y aunque era muy divertido la verdad no se asustaron nada, es por eso que a TJ se le hizo extraño escuchar un grito de su compañera**

SP: Tj acaban de agarrarme el trasero

TJ: ¿Que?

SP: Alguien me agarro el trasero

L: Hola muñeca ¿te asuste?

SP: Idiota, ¿tu fuiste el que me tocaste?

L: Solo estaba siendo cariñoso linda, yo sé que lo deseabas, si tú misma me estabas coqueteando el otro día

TJ: No la vuelvas a tocar desgraciado

**El chico de la gorra roja se puso completamente rojo, no pudo aguantar su rabia y le lanzo un puño a la cara del otro chico, este le respondió y empezaron a pelear. Spinelli trataba de separarlos pero le resulto imposible. Algunos de los "monstruos" tuvieron que salir de sus papeles y separar a los chicos. Inmediatamente los sacaron del juego y los llevaron a la parte de atrás donde los esperaba el administrador del parque**

Adm: Tienes suerte chico, los funcionarios me dijeron que el otro chico estaba borracho y que manoseo a tu novia; puedes irte con una advertencia esta vez, pero la próxima, llamaremos a tu padres también

TJ: No se preocupe, no volverá a pasar

**Algo molesto pero resignado, salio junto a su amiga de aquel sitio**

SP: TJ mira cómo te dejo ese idiota, hasta te rompio la boca. No se porque tenias que golpearlo

TJ: Estos son unos simples moretones y rasguños. Él quedo peor, viste como le deje el ojo morado. Eso le enseñara a respetarte

SP: Yo puedo defenderme sola

TJ: Lo se, pero me dio mucha rabia que hablara así de ti y no me pude controlar

SP: Tus padres no pueden verte así, vamos a mi casa y te limpias un poco antes de que lleguen los mios

**Cuando llegaron a la casa, Spinelli saco un botiquín y empezó a hacerle curaciones, TJ se quedo quieto y solo se movía un poco cuando sentía mucho ardor. Su amigo tenia razón, en general estaba bien, solo tenia unos cuantos moretones que desaparecerían en un par de días, lo que le preocupaba un poco era el golpe en la boca ya que se la había dejado un poco hinchada. Al principio le había pedido que fueran al hospital para asegurarse que estaba bien, pero él se negó rotundamente, pero al menos accedió a que le hiciera unas curaciones caseras. Claro que se sentía terrible al verlo así, pero tampoco podía evitar esa pequeña alegría que tenia al tener sus manos en su rostro, especialmente en sus labios, que aun algo hinchados seguían siendo sexys**

SP: Gracias... Gracias por preocuparte por mí

TJ: No tienes que agradecerme por eso, sabes que te adoro y que jamas permitiria que nadie te hiciera daño

**Antes de que pudieran decir otra palabra, los padres de Spinelli llegaron y al verlos en esa situación se llevaron un gran susto**

MSP: Cariño ¿Que te paso?

SP: Mamá, es que se peleo con un chico que trato de sobrepasarse conmigo. Es mi culpa

TJ: No es tu culpa, tu no tienes la culpa que ese tipo sea un imbécil

PSP: Mira TJ se que esa no es la manera de arreglar las cosas y no estoy diciendo de que hayas actuado bien, pero gracias; gracias por proteger a mi princesa, nosotros no podemos estar todo el tiempo con ella y me alegra saber que esta con alguien que la cuide tan bien

TJ: Señores, como le dije a su hija, no tienen que agradecerme por nada, ella es muy importante para mi y siempre estaré ahí para protegerla de cualquier cosa

MSP: Oh cariño eres un amor, por eso te adoramos tanto, eres el unico chico en el que confiamos 100% nuestra pequeña bebé, deberias quedarte esta noche, llamaremos a tus padres para que no se preocupen

TJ: Muchas gracias


	4. Capitulo 4

**Al otro día las clases siguieron normalmente, y muchos curiosos se preguntaban que le había pasado a TJ en el rostro y sacaban sus propias conclusiones, pero a él no le importaba nada de esto, lo único realmente importante era la opinión de sus amigos, con que ellos supieran la versión original era suficiente. Sus amigas estaban en clase de literatura, mientras que Vince y él compartían clase de historia, cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido por fin sonó la campana para el cambio de clase, ahora con más ánimos salieron del salón para al fin descansar de tanta charlatanería**

AA: Hola guapos

TJ y V: Hola

AA: Oh por Dios, TJ ¿Que te paso en la cara? ¿Porque estas así?

TJ: No lo se, dímelo tu, ¿cual es la versión que te dieron a ti?... Perdón, se que no tienes la culpa, pero estoy cansado de los chismes de esta escuela

AA: Me ofendes con eso, yo no soy ninguna chismosa, solo me preocupaba por ti y por tu lindo rostro. Mira si quieres te puedo presentar a mi doctor privado, te dejara como nuevo, si quieres podemos ir después de clases, si vienes conmigo no te cobrar absolutamente nada

V: Es una oferta muy amable, pero TJ esta castigado, tiene que salir de la escuela directamente a su casa

AA: Oh, entonces es verdad que te peleaste con otro chico. Bueno, entonces los dejo, que te mejores

TJ: Gracias...Vince no estoy castigado

V: ¿Enserio? Creí que me habías dicho que si

TJ: No, los padres de Spinelli hablaron con los míos y los convencieron de no hacerlo

V: Que suerte tienes amigo, ojala mis suegros me adoraran tanto como los tuyos

TJ: ¡Vince! Ellos no son mis suegros

V: Pero te encantaría que lo fueran

TJ: Cállate, deja de decir estupideces

V: ¿Estupideces? Por favor TJ hasta un ciego vería que te mueres por Spinelli, el único que no lo ha querido ver eres tú

TJ: Eso no es cierto, ella es mi mejor amiga

V: Yo soy tu mejor amigo, y por eso sé que botas la baba por ella, o entonces ¿Porque te peleaste con Lawson? Y no me vengas con el cuento de que la estabas defendiendo, porque ambos sabemos que ella sola puede tumbarle los dientes a cualquiera que la moleste; no hermano, tú lo hiciste porque estabas muerto de los celos

TJ: Mira Vince no voy a discutir contigo, pero... Suponiendo de que estés en lo cierto y no digo que los estés, eso no importaría, Spinelli solo me ve como su mejor amigo y nada mas

V: Que tonto eres, claro que no, es obvio que ella también siente lo mismo... Si hasta...

TJ: ¿Si hasta que? ¿Ella te ha dicho algo? ¿Que es lo que sabes?

V: Yo...

**Una semana después en la escuela**

TJ: Ashley ¿porque lloras?

AA: Oh TJ, voy super mal en matematicas, y si pierdo mi papi me quitara la mesada por tres meses

TJ: Que mal, mira no llores, yo no soy el genio de las matemáticas pero entiendo algo, si quieres puedo explicarte

AA: Oh gracias, eres súper lindo

**La rubia saco un papel de su agenda y anoto su dirección y antes de entregárselo le dio un fuerte abrazo y se fue dando brincos de alegría por todo el pasillo**

Gr: ¿Y eso que fue?

TJ: Ay Gretch, tú no te vayas a molestar, es que me pidió ayuda con matemáticas y le dije que si, no le veo nada de malo

Gr: No, para nada. Pero para enseñarle a ella debes saber mucho y ser muy paciente. Si quieres yo puedo ayudarle

TJ: ¿Enserio?

Gr: Claro, conmigo aprenderá súper rápido, dame la dirección y con eso mato dos pajaros de un solo tiro

TJ: ¿Dos pájaros de un solo tiro?

Gr: Ehhh, que con eso los ayudo a los dos, digo, necesitas estudiar para historia ¿no?

TJ: Si, gracias Gretch, eres una gran amiga

Gr: Lo se

SP: Detweiler ¿que cuentas de nuevo?

TJ: Nada Spin, tengo que hacer un estúpido informe de historia

SP: ¿Luego ya no habías entregado uno hoy?

TJ: Si, pero al parecer tenia que ser en hojas blancas y no con rayas

SP: Que mal

TJ: Y lo peor es que el profesor no me quiso devolver el otro informe, dice que si lo hice yo tengo que recordarlo de memoria

SP: Viejo desgraciado... Oye ¿no te gustaría darle una lección?

TJ: ¿Una lección como que?

SP: No lo se, llenarle la casa de papel sanitario, digo es papel blanco ¿no?

TJ: Suena interesante...

**Al finalizar las clases TJ y Spinelli siguieron al profesor de historia hasta su casa, luego de un rato y al comprobar que no había nadie alrededor empezaron a cubrir la casa con el papel sanitario, cuando escucharon el ruido de la puerta abriéndose salieron de allí, Tj tomo a Spinelli de la mano y empezaron a correr escuchando gritos detrás de ellos. Cuando estaban lejos del lugar disminuyeron el paso, empezaron a caminar pero no se soltaron de las manos, empezaron a sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago, era un momento mágico que lamentablemente se arruino al sonar un teléfono, Tj saco el celular de su chaqueta con la mano que tenia libre y contesto mientras seguían caminando**

Tj: Alo, hola... Si lo se, lo siento, pero ella entiende mas del tema y puede explicarte mejor. Si, sé que te prometí que te ayudaría yo, pero se me presento un problema, bueno adiós

SP: ¿Quien era?

TJ: Ehh, Ashley

SP: ¿Cual Ashley?

TJ: Ashley A, es que me había pedido ayuda en matemáticas pero Gretch se ofreció a ayudarle ella, pero se me olvido avisarle

**Spinelli se soltó inmediatamente de la mano de su amigo y se puso furiosa, estaba a punto de estallar y tratándose de controlar lo más posible siguió**

SP: ¿Y porque diablos tenías que ayudarle tú?

TJ: Porque ella me lo pidió. Spinelli sabes que siempre que puedo ayudar a una persona y esta en mis manos lo hago

SP: Ella no es una persona, ¿tu crees que enserio es tan inocente como parece?

TJ: Spin...

SP: No me digas así, además ¿Porque diablos te llamo si ya estaba con Gretchen? y ¿Como carajos tiene tu número?

TJ: No lo se, yo no se lo di

SP: Pues no te creo

TJ: No entiendo porque te pones así Spinelli

SP: Sabes que… no tengo ganas de golpearte. Adiós Jasper


	5. Capitulo 5

**Al día siguiente en la escuela todos se encontraron, Spinelli y TJ seguían molestos entre si, pero no le dijeron nada a sus amigos, un nuevo chisme empezaba a rondar en la escuela y al parecer este era el chisme de la historia**

R: Si oyeron, una de las Ashleys se separo definitivamente del grupo, dicen que se enfrento a su líder y no salio bien librada

SP: ¿Donde escuchaste eso sabandija?

R: Toda la escuela esta hablando de eso, la chica cayo a lo mas bajo del escalón social

Gr: Si me permites preguntar ¿Cual Ashley fue?

R: Déjenme recordarlo... Uh ya me acorde fue Ashley T, pero bueno sera mejor que se acostumbre a que todo el mundo la vaya olvidando. Bueno ya les di la información, y me falta contarle a un motón de chicos más

V: Genial, mas drama con las Ashleys

SP: Vince, no seas grosero

TJ: Creí que las odiabas

SP: Pues a ella no... Vamos Gretch, tenemos que buscarla

Gr: Claro, ¿pero dónde podría estar?

SP: Yo se exactamente donde esta, ¿vienes?

**Las chicas fueron al baño de la escuela y tal y como Spinelli supuso la encontraron donde ella pensaba, estaba en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado la primera vez; la pobre chica estaba en un mar de lágrimas y al ver a sus compañeras se levanto y fue a abrazar a Spinelli; ella dejo que la abrazara por unos momentos y luego la separo cuidadosamente y en voz baja le pregunto**

SP: ¿Quieres contarnos que paso?

**La chica vacilo unos instantes, luego un poco nerviosa miro a la compañera de Spinelli, sin atreverse aún a hablar**

SP: Tranquila, Gretch es de confianza, puedes hablar delante de ella

AT: Spinelli tenías razón, nunca debí creer en ellas. Fue muy fácil para ser cierto, unos días después de la pelea me buscaron y no hablamos mas del tema, todo estaba bien hasta ayer... Ashley A me invito al salón de belleza, y cuando llegue se me hizo raro que no estuvieran las otras chicas

Gr: Salón de belleza, con razón me saco disparada de su casa, supuestamente quería estudiar matemáticas

AT: Eso solo era una excusa

SP: Para verse con TJ ¿Verdad?

AT: Si, bueno, cuando supo que no iría decidió no seguir con la farsa y me llamo.Y como les iba diciendo solo estábamos las dos; estábamos hablando normalmente cuando me dijo que había estado pensado lo de mi carrera y que lo aceptaba, yo me puse muy feliz porque creí que me entendía. Luego me dijo que me tenía una condición, que tenia que convertirme en cirujana plástica y que tenia que hacerle todas las cirugías plásticas a ella y a las chicas completamente gratis

Gr: ¿Qué? ¿Enserio fue capaz de exigirte eso?

AT: Si y ahí empezó el problema, me puse furiosa y le dije que ella no tenia ningún derecho a intervenir en mi futuro y me dijo que si no aceptaba me sacaban oficialmente del grupo y le dije que mejor, que yo no quería pertenecer a un grupo de cabezas huecas; se puso furiosa y me dijo que yo era igual que ellas y que sin ella yo no era nadie. Esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, le dije que era una idiota y que por mas que quisiera no siempre iba a obtener lo que quisiera, que se olvidara de TJ Detweiler, que ella jamás iba poder tenerlo, que no se lo iban a permitir. Spinelli lo siento, tu me ayudaste y yo la puse en sobre aviso

SP: No, deja de culparte, ademas es lo mejor que pudiste hacer, ¿no te sientes mejor al haber desahogado todo lo que tenias adentro?

AT: La verdad si

Gr: Eso es lo importante, y no necesitas seguir con ese grupito de modelos, tal vez no seamos las mas populares de la escuela, pero si quieres puedes contar con nosotras para lo que quieras

SP: Y con los chicos, estoy segura que estarán muy felices si te integras al equipo

AT: Gracias chicas

**Todo estaba bien, hasta que un ambiente pesado empezó a apoderarse del lugar, la puerta se abrió y escucharon unas risitas chillonas que iban entrando. Para su mala suerte no podían ser otras si no las Ashley, la reina del grupo con una sonrisa maliciosa se les acerco**

AA: Vaya, vaya, con que aquí está la traidora

Gr: Déjala en paz Ashley

AA: Uhhhh, ahora entiendo porque te comportaste así ayer, yo sabia que alguien te había llenado la cabeza de cucarachas

SP: La única que tiene la cabeza llena de cucarachas eres tú y lárgate antes de que meta tu linda cabecita al inodoro

AA: Ya niña deja la violencia que es muy poco femenino. Okay ya nos vamos, pero antes déjenme decirles una cosa, todo lo que quiero lo obtengo, y en este momento quiero a TJ Detweiler, y no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitar que lo tenga entre mis manos o mejor entre mis sabanas, así que es mejor que se vayan resignando a perderlo, porque una vez que este conmigo se olvidara del resto del mundo

**Spinelli no lo resistió mas, se tiro encima de la chica y empezó a jalarle el cabello, sus amigas trataban de separarlas pero les resulto imposible, la rubia solo gritaba y sus "amigas" simplemente salieron corriendo del baño. Un rato después Spinelli por fin la soltó no sin antes arrancarle unos mechones de su linda caballera**

AA: ¡Eres un animal! Por eso los chicos no te quieren. Sabes que, mañana mismo me llevare a tu amigo a la cama te guste o no

SP: Eso no te lo permitiré nunca, desgraciada, no le tocaras un solo pelo mientras yo esté viva, te lo juro

**Al día siguiente**

SP: TJ podemos hablar

TJ: Seguro

SP: Quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro día, creo que exagere un poco, no me hagas decir cursilerías, solo quiere que dejemos de pelear

TJ: A mí tampoco me gusta estar peleado contigo, eres mi mejor amiga

SP: Genial, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo esta noche para celebrar nuestra reconciliación?

TJ: ¿Esta noche?

SP: Si ¿Porque?

TJ: Esta noche es la gran fiesta

SP: A si, lo había olvidado, yo no quiero ir pero...

TJ: ¿Pero qué?

SP: Tampoco quiero que vayas tú

TJ: ¿Porque?

SP: Mis padres se fueron a visitar a mi abuela y me da miedo quedarme sola, quédate conmigo por favor

TJ: ¿La gran Spinelli asustada? ¿Desde cuándo le tienes miedo a algo?

SP: Desde que te estoy perdiendo

**Tj tomo delicadamente el rostro se Spinelli y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, luego aparto un mechón que tenía sobre sus ojos y la miro fijamente**

TJ: Tu nunca me vas a perder, yo te adoro y haría lo que fuera por ti

**Aunque Spinelli estaba que se moría de la felicidad y sentía que se derretía con la mirada intensa de su amigo, se sintió algo avergonzada y corto el momento dándole un suave golpe en el brazo**

SP: Más te vale, porque si me llegas a dejar a un lado, te tumbo todos los dientes

TJ: No tendrás que llegar a esos extremos, y a propósito ya que vas a hacer que me pierda la fiesta más increíble del año ¿Que planes tienes? Obviamente tiene que ser algo mucho mejor

SP: ¿Y cómo que quisiera el señor exigente?

TJ: ¿Qué te parece si acampamos en el patio de mi casa? Gretchen me ha enseñado algo de astrología y yo podría enseñarte a ti

SP: Súper, podríamos armar carpas, hacer malvaviscos y contar historias de terror

TJ: ¿Carpas? Creo que es más divertido dormir bajo las estrellas

SP ¿Y si llueve?

TJ ¿Te da miedo la lluvia?

SP: Para nada

TJ: Si llueve nos mojamos un poco y luego entramos a la casa y nos cambiamos

SP: Si, va a ser súper divertido, nos vemos esta noche Detweiler

**Llego la noche y los planes salieron perfectamente, reinaba un ambiente fresco y tranquilo, una gran luna llena se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo y las estrellas brillaban sin parar. Mientras tanto ellos comían montones de comida y contaban miles y miles historias terroríficas y un par de chismes de la escuela. Luego de un rato se acostaron uno al lado de otro a observar el firmamento**

SP: Mira TJ, esas estrellas de allá parecen un dragón

TJ: Si, y ves esas de allá, las dos más brillantes de todo el cielo

SP: Si

TJ: Son casi tan hermosas como tus ojos

SP: Ya TJ, deja de decir estupideces

**Spinelli se puso totalmente roja, estaban en completa oscuridad, pero aun así temía que su amigo lo notara, se puso de pie afirmando que tenía frío y que iba a buscar una chaqueta, pero él no cayó en la trampa. Se puso de pie también, la tomo del brazo y la obligo a mirarlo**

TJ: Estoy hablando enserio Spin, tienes unos ojos hermosos


	6. Capitulo 6

**En ese momento empezó a sonar su celular, pero TJ no iba a permitir que eso le arruinara la noche, así que lo tomo, le quito la batería y lo arrojó al suelo, centrándose de nuevo en la mirada de la chica que tenía en frente**

SP: TJ ni siquiera sabias quien era, tal vez era importante

TJ: Nada es más importante que esto, además si me necesitan que vengan a buscarme. Spin te estoy hablando enserio, no sabes lo importante que eres para mi

SP: Tú también eres muy importante para mí pero...

TJ: Pero nada, Spinelli hace mucho que siento algo por ti, algo más que una simple amistad y ahora que sé que tu sientes lo mismo que yo, no lo puedo ocultar mas

SP: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo sabes?

TJ: Vince me contó lo de esa estúpida lista, ahora entiendo todo

SP: Ese Vince es un maldito traidor, voy a matarlo

TJ: No preciosa, créeme estoy muy agradecido de que haya pasado todo esto, yo jamás me fijaría en una chica como ella, pero gracias a eso pasamos tiempo juntos y ahora si me quedo claro que es lo que siento por ti

SP: Oh TJ, yo tenía miedo, miedo de perderte, TJ yo me muero por ti y no soportaría verte con otra chica

TJ: Eso jamás pasara, ¿Sabes porque?

SP: ¿Porque?

TJ: Porque te amo, te amo a ti Spinelli y a nadie más y quiero estar contigo para siempre

SP: Yo también te amo TJ

**Se miraron directamente a los ojos, ya no habían mas secretos, luego él la tomo de la cintura y ella entrelazo sus dedos alrededor de su cuello, se fueron acercando lentamente y sus labios se juntaron en un beso, un beso que al principio era tímido, pero luego algo más desesperado y lleno de pasión, lentamente se separaron y con sus frentes unidas continuaron la conversación**

SP: TJ júrame, júrame que jamás te vas a acostar con otra, ni mucho menos vas a querer a otra que no sea yo

TJ: Te lo juro, eres la única chica que amo

SP: ¿Quieres que te confiese algo?

TJ: Dime

SP: Me encanto nuestro primer beso

TJ: Pues gracias

SP: Pero no hablo de este

TJ: ¿Entonces?

SP: El que nos dimos en cuarto grado, por el experimento ese

TJ: Si, a mi también, y al parecer termino siendo cierto, me encanta besarte y pensar en ti todo el día

SP: Uhhh, recuerdo que me hiciste una promesa ese día

TJ: Y te la cumpliré, algún día te convertirás en mi esposa

SP: Bueno ¿En qué estábamos?

**Nuevamente se volvieron a besar, pera esta vez con más emoción; no pensaban detenerse, hasta que una voz los hizo separarse nuevamente**

MTJ: Chicos les traje galleticas de chocolate y... Oh por Dios

TJ: Mamá déjame explicarte

**Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hablar, la madre de TJ empezó a dar griticos de alegría y soltó la bandeja que llevaba para ir a abrazarlos**

MTJ: Mis niños no saben lo feliz que estoy por ustedes, yo sabía que terminarían juntos, linda, no podría escoger a una chica mejor para mi bebé

SP: Gracias señora Detweiler

**A la semana siguiente todos entraron a la escuela. TJ y Spinelli le contaron todo a sus amigos, claro omitiendo algunos detalles personales, todos iban caminando por el corredor, TJ y Spinelli iban tomados de la mano despreocupadamente**

V: ¿Y cómo lo tomaron sus padres?

TJ: Ni nos lo recuerdes

AT: ¿Se enojaron?

SP: Ojala, estaban más felices que nosotros. Hasta hicieron un asado para celebrar

AT: ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

SP: Que están locos, empezaron a hablar de la boda y de sus futuros nietos ¿Pueden creerlo? TJ y yo hasta ahora estamos saliendo y ellos ya están discutiendo en cual casa estará el cuarto del "bebé"

TJ: Tú no te quejes, al menos mi mamá no te agarro de los cachetes y dijo que se moriría por tener un nieto con unos iguales

SP: Lo se amor, mi mamá puede ser algo intensa a veces, que vergüenza

Gr: Deberían estar agradecidos, mis padres no dejan que Vince se quede después de las nueve

V: Si, ya quisiera tener unos padres como los de ustedes

SP: Créeme Vince, no los quieres

TJ: No importa, con que nosotros llevemos las cosas a su ritmo todo va a estar bien

SP: Por supuesto... Oye Ashley cambiando un poco el tema, ¿Cómo te has sentido en estos días con nosotros?

AT: Súper, enserio les agradezco que me aceptaran, a pesar de todas las maldades que he hecho con las otras chicas

V: Eso ya es pasado, olvídalo

TJ: Claro, nosotros somos un equipo y todos nos ayudamos entre sí, y ahora tu formas parte de este equipo

SP: Si, además, tu también nos has ayudado mucho

AT: Gracias de nuevo a todos, pero ¿podría pedirles un favor?

Gr: Claro, lo que sea

AT: podrían llamarme Tomassian, o al menos por un tiempo, mientras empiezo a superar lo de las Ashleys

V: Seguro Tomassian

SP: Y hablando de las reinas de roma, y las tontas que se asoman

**Spinelli apretó aún más fuerte la mano de su novio y siguieron caminando con paso firme y mirada al frente. Cuando llegaron junto al grupo de porristas, la rubia se acercó a TJ y aunque noto que él llevaba de la mano a Spinelli hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta y la ignoro completamente hablándole al chico, pero esta vez Spinelli no se enojó, la miraba con una sonrisa pícara y divertida, lo cual la choco un poco**

AA: Hola TJ, te estuvimos esperando el jueves en la fiesta, inclusive te llame varias veces y tenías el celular apagado

TJ: Estaba ocupado, tenía algo mucho más importante que una tonta fiesta. Mira Ashley, sé que eres una chica muy ocupada y por eso no quiero hacerte perder más tiempo, lastimosamente no puedo formar parte de tu lista

AA: ¿Qué? ¿No sé de qué lista me estás hablando?

TJ: Claro que lo sabes y como te digo no puedo formar parte de ese juego, estoy en otra lista, en la zona VIP

AA: ¿Qué?

SP: Si, y tiene contrato de exclusividad, así que no puede formar parte de ninguna otra lista ¿Entiendes?

AA: Tú eres una...

SP: ¿Una qué? Mira niñita podría golpearte en este mismo momento, pero no lo hare, después de todo también estoy agradecida contigo

AA: ¿Estás loca?

SP: Para nada, si no fuera por ti, TJ y yo no habríamos pasado tantos momentos maravillosos juntos y hasta tal vez nunca hubiéramos confesado lo que sentía el uno por el otro. A propósito, me encanta tu nuevo corte de pelo, te hacía falta un cambio

AA: Ustedes... Ustedes me la van pagar, todos ustedes me la van a pagar

**La chica se fue furiosa del lugar, seguida de sus secuaces. Todos los demás soltaron una carcajada y TJ y Spinelli celebraron con un pequeño beso**

Gu y M: Llegamos

Gu: Wow, wow, ¿Qué pasa aquí?

TJ: Es una larga historia, ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?

M: Pues no tan bien como ustedes, ¿Ustedes dos son...?

TJ y SP: Novios

Gu: ¡Oh rayos!

M: ¡Sí!

SP: ¿Gus no te alegras por nosotros?

Gu: Claro que sí, pero ¿no podían esperarse hasta la graduación?

TJ: ¿Porque?

Gu: Es que le dije a Mikey que ustedes se iban a declarar en la graduación y él dijo que lo harían antes y apostamos diez grandes

M: Y yo gane ¡Gane! ¡Gane! ¡Gane!

SP: Un momento, o sea que ¿ustedes también sabían que nosotros dos nos gustábamos?

M: Todo el mundo sabía eso

Gu: Si, los únicos que se negaban a verlo eran ustedes

TJ: Ya nunca más Gus, nunca mas

**TJ abrazo fuertemente a su novia y siguieron caminando junto a su pandilla. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, solo que las cosas ahora eran mucho mejores**


End file.
